


Tumblr-Bees Prompts

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, One Shot Collection, Parenthood, Sleepy Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: I'm finally joining the team and accepting requests from time to time! So yeah, as you can guess this will be a collection of short fluffly oneshots (at least most of them I guess). I will add the proper tags from time to time, or at least in specific chapters, if needed.Enjoy!Prompt 1: "Cute, cuddling bees"
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 34
Kudos: 249





	1. Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: "Hmmm... how about cute, cuddling bees? Just a small, soft moment for them?" 
> 
> This adorable generic prompt gave me, like, five different scenarios in mind, lol. Eventually I ended up writing this, I hope you'll like it! Oh, and thanks for sending this ask btw.   
> Enjoy!

They were sitting on a bench at a park nearby the rebuilt Beacon Academy. Yang’s left arm was loose around Blake’s shoulders, the golden ring on her finger shining against the light of the sun.

If you asked their younger selves, they’d never guess how much they would’ve started to love and enjoy peaceful mundane scenarios like that one.

Green grass, whispering wind against lush trees… it was lovely. And the perfect setting for some afternoon snuggling on a bench, screw being in public and what anyone else watching them could’ve thought.

They didn’t care to be “ _that_ _couple”_ ; they earned it. Just like they earned the peace they now loved so much.

Spending your youth preventing the end of the world, in a time where peaceful moments weren’t to take for granted, can really change the way you see things.

Blake sighed happily, bringing her own ring-adorned hand to Yang’s to keep her closer, leaning on her shoulder. If there was something she was happy didn’t change, it was the blonde’s collateral warmth due to her semblance.

Or maybe it was just her love for her to give that feeling of warmness being just right. Blake liked to blame the semblance more, it made her feel less like “ _one of those couples_ ”.

She still had her pride.

A couple of girls, clearly Huntresses in training, were sparring not too far from them, giving them some kind of show to be entertain with. Just because Salem wasn’t a threat anymore that didn’t mean Grimms would be the same. It was a relief to know that they could hand the world to a next well-prepared generation.

Yang snorted “Her stance is wrong.” She pointed to the black-haired girl, who seemed the most exuberant of the duo.

“She reminds me of you.” The other teasingly shot back.

“How dare you! My stance’s always been perfect, thank you very much!”

Blake giggled, prompting Yang to squeeze her closer.

They kept watching them, more because they were directly in their sight view than anything else, but it was cute in a way. They reminded them of simpler times, their first semester at they very same academy. It might not have been the same structure, but the spirit was the same.

The brunette was calm but lethal, winning more matches than the other. The black-haired one was laughing, accepting the hand the other offered to help her on her feet.

“…the other one reminds me of you instead.” Yang added after some time.

Now the black-haired girl was giving the brunette a somewhat charming smile and finger guns, with a little blush, making the brunette bring a hand to her face. It was unsure if was to hide her amused smile or her own reddening cheeks.

“Gods, she’s you!” Blake giggled again “I can even hear her: ‘ _It’s good, great even!_ ’” she playfully mocked her wife, who left a fake outraged gasp.

“How could you make fun of me like that!” Yang said, shifting from their position to playfully poke her on her ribs “You wound me Belladonna!”

“Belladonna-Xiao Long.” Blake managed to correct despite the attack, showing off her ring “Don’t you forget that!”

“How could I?” Yang said softly, stopping to bring her wife back pressed close to her. She sweetly kissed her temple, prompting some adorable twitching from Blake’s ears, before they went fully back on their cuddle session.

The two young girls went on their way soon after, with their hands slightly brushing against each other.

“…I’m giving them six months at max, and we’ll see them here on their own dates.” Yang resolutely announced.

“Oh yeah?” Blake asked, nuzzling more in the blonde’s neck. The response was a even tighter embrace.

How they managed to snugged closer and closer every time was still a mystery, but one they didn’t really care to solve.

“Yeah, I bet on it.”

Blake smiled softly on her neck, leaving a loving kiss on her skin.

She hoped Yang was right; if these girls were even a fraction like them, they would be incredibly happy together.


	2. Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Prompt: Blake and Yang debate what kind of Faunus Yang would be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the prompt, I had a lot of fun with this! I hope it is (at least partially) what you wanted.  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> PS: friendly reminder that requests at my [Tumblr](http://set-wingedwarrior.tumblr.com/) are still open, if you like. As I stated in the "official" post already, I can't assure 100% that I'll be able to make it but I can promise I will try!

“Dragon!”

“Yang, no…”

“Dragon, yes!”

Blake let out an exasperated sigh. She wasn’t sure about _how_ they got there, but there they were, discussing what kind of Faunus Yang would be.

This kind of argument was usually brought or dealt with by pretty racists misconceptions, but it was hard to take it like that when the other was proclaiming herself a freaking _mythological_ _creature_.

“Absolutely not, it’s not even a real animal! You’d be something more relatable to an energetic cute puppy. A golden retriever!”

Blake couldn’t believe how seriously she was starting to take that debate. Even less how she was so sure her lovely girlfriend would be somehow related to a dog, of all things! But even her dislike for those animals couldn’t bring her to lie about her thoughts.

“But come on!” Yang whined, clearly not happy about her reasoning “You can’t really put me closer to a dog than a dragon! I mean” the blonde brought up a hand up, ready to count her list “I’m strong, fire is part of me, and ‘dragon’ is literally in my name!” then she grinned, and Blake knew nothing good could come out of it. “…not to mention how _smoking hot_ I am!” Exactly.

“Still. Not. Real.” Blake pointed “Dog!”

“But I can already imagine what kind of cool feature I could have!” she said excitedly. Deep down Blake was moved about her conception and fascination of Faunus treats, considering all the unjustified hate it seemed to bring to others. “Can’t you see me with a long golden tail with scales and hair! It would be so great to fight- I could make another gauntlet for it!”

Blake suddenly pictured her doing exactly that, and using it to shoot herself around, and couldn’t stop a laughter. Yang’s smile just grew wider, clearly pleased with the outcome.

“…or maybe a pair of wings! Flying would be so awesome, and definitely an easier landing strategy!” she seemed to rethink it though “But it would be so uncomfortable to deal with, and I couldn’t even lay down on my back- How do Faunus with wings deal with that?!?” she cut herself to ask, more to herself than her partner.

“I can’t really speak for them.” Blake twitched her cat ears for emphasis “but I’m guessing they’re just used to it; it’s been their reality for their whole life after all.”

“Makes sense. But still, screw the wings, horns would be cooler anyway. Useless, but cooler and easier to deal with. Actually no, not useless, I could still bullfight people! Awesome.” She smiled, pleased about whatever scenario she imagined “But my final vote still goes to the tail.”

“If you say so.” Blake managed to answer, still giggling over her antics.

The actual Faunus gave up on her arguments, letting Yang rant about all of her possible dragon traits and use of them, just content to listen with an amused smile.

But she still held her ground.

Especially in that moment, when the blonde looked like an excited dog so much that, if Blake focused hard enough, she could even see a furry golden tail wagging behind her.

_…my cute little puppy._


	3. Value

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Blake-Belladonna-Defence-Force](https://blake-belladonna-defence-force.tumblr.com/): "... listen. I’m a softy for supportive girlfriends so how about 34? “You deserve someone who values you.” "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one:   
> Absolutely no one:   
> Not even a soul:   
> Especially not my fluff hungry proof-reader:   
> Defenitely not Blake-Belladonna-Defence-Force: 
> 
> Me: DID SOMEONE SAY HURT/COMFORT!?! :D 
> 
> (Warning: implied/referenced abuse. Nothing clear or specific though)

Yang tightened her embrace as Blake kept crying, hidden in the crock of her neck. Her shirt would surely be ruined by the end, but it was a small price to pay to give her best friend the comfort she clearly needed.

Yang caressed her ebony locks as Blake uselessly apologized once again.

“I’m sorry!”

“Shhh, it’s alright.”

Blake and Adam broke up. For real this time.

Attempt after attempt, Blake managed to free herself from his abusive grasp and come back to the people who truly loved her; the blonde holding her right now first in the line.

“I-Why am I even that upset? I-I shouldn’t feel like that!”

Break-ups are never easy, and even if Blake was the one who bravely put an end to the madness that their relationship was, it still hurt. It hurt because of the person Adam used to be, or rather the one she thought he was. It hurt because of all the effort she put into it that went to waste.

“It’s okay, just let it all out.”

He might have been a monster who gaslit and tried to take her away from her friends, but Blake was still allowed to mourn the kind of relationship she wished for.

Yang understood that.

“No, it’s not!” Blake didn’t. She just cried harder, clinging into the blonde’s warmth even more.

Yang was relieved that it was over, and a selfish part of her was glad to be able to hold Blake like that again. But seeing her in distress like that… it just broke her heart.

That’s what happens when you fall in love with your best friend.

Yang pushed these thoughts away, unwilling to make this about herself and focusing only on Blake’s wellbeing.

The only thing that mattered now was making her feel better, and nothing else.

“I shouldn’t feel like that. I shouldn’t be sad that it’s over!” Blake insisted, unable to see how much her tears and relief were needed and healthy in her circumstances “He was right, there’s something wrong about me.”

“Nononono, hey now.” Yang gently pulled away to cup Blake’s cheeks, wiping away some tears in the process.

Blake sniffed, and it would’ve been adorable if it wasn’t for the context.

“He was a jerk. He manipulated you. He put all these dumb thoughts in your pretty head.” Yang gently poked the Faunus’ temple, hoping to lighten up the tension just a bit. Judging by the flick of her ear and small smile, it worked. “But they’re not your own. And you just got out of this, give yourself some credit! Healing takes time.”

“How do you know just the right thing to say?” Blake let out a timid laugh, wiping away some more tears “And to think about how I treated you back then…” she darkened once more “I don’t deserve you. Maybe I did deserve Adam-“

“Don’t you say something like that ever again!” Yang immediately lost her temper at the bare thought, startling Blake “You didn’t deserve _anything_ of what happened to you!”

“But-“

“No buts! Blake, you-” Yang sighed “Yes, you’ve made mistakes, and pushed away people who loved you” Blake’s hears flattened at the reminder “but you were hurting. And yet, you acknowledged your mistakes, and you’re trying to do something about them. That’s the important thing.”

“It’s not.”

“It is!” Yang’s tone softened, so much it managed to reveal a fraction of her true feelings “Blake, you are a beautiful person, in and out. You deserve peace, and love, and care. You deserve to know what great person you are.”

“…what if I’m not?” Blake timidly asked.

Adam really pulled a number on her, and Yang would never forgive him. But she’d spend the rest of her life trying to undo it if she needed to.

“You are. And you’ll see it too someday.” Yang said, resolute. Blake still looked unsure, so she took her hands into her own and squeezed firmly, looking right in her amber eyes “You didn’t deserve him Blake. You deserve someone who values you. Someone who sees and loves who you are.” _Someone like me_ she was tempted to add.

But it wasn’t about her, and Yang could never use such moment of vulnerability for her own gain. The mere thought disgusted her. No, she wouldn’t put her feelings out to the light for Blake to see. Not now, and maybe never.

But little did she know that that was exactly what the Faunus wanted. What, deep down, she always hoped for.

So, it was a surprise when these amber eyes kept staring at Yang like that, so big, and shiny, and filled with wonder, before their owner launched herself in the blonde’s arms again.

It was a surprise, and too late to avoid it, when Yang saw Blake didn’t aim at her previous spot in the crock of her neck, but went straight for her lips instead.

And it was a surprise when Yang found herself kissing her back so effortlessly, as if she’s already been doing that for years, ages; as if all of her past lives and maybe alternate universe’s selves did the same thing.

Yang kissed her, giving Blake back all the emotions and feelings she kept locked from her for so long, and sensing the Faunus doing the same thing.

They parted, breathless, hands tangled in each other’s hair, still able to taste their salty kiss on each other’s lips.

They would need to talk about this too eventually, but it was a conversation that could wait until the next morning.

What mattered now was how right it felt to be that close, and how they wanted to feel it again soon.

And so they did.


	4. Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [letsseethroughdaphneblue](https://letsseethroughdaphneblue.tumblr.com/): "“You make a great pillow.” Prompt from the soft and fluffy list for Bumbleby?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy bees incoming bud!

Blake tiptoed inside her bedroom, careful not to make a sound.

In moments like these she’d miss dearly her days back in the battlefield, when the only thing she’d have to worry about was slaying Grimms, don’t get killed, and then pass out wherever it was where she was sleeping and rest properly without worries.

Okay, maybe that’s a bit of an exaggeration for the work of a Huntress, where she could get killed technically any time, but the thought didn’t really occur to her when she was so sleep deprived and tired from hours of treaties, discussions, and bureaucracy.

Damn her younger self for caring so much for the Faunus cause to make her sign up for that bullshit!

…okay, maybe that’s another exaggeration, but could you blame her? She was _exhausted_! The world wasn’t gonna fix itself and if she wanted a more equal one for the future generations she had to work hard.

She just wished she could rest more, and spend more time with her soon-to-be wife.

Blake understood the importance of her work, and how that was a critical time that demanded all of her attention… but she missed her. She missed Yang so much.

At least during the honeymoon she would finally be left alone and relax. Hopefully.

Sneaking around the way that only a cat-like being like her could manage to, Blake reached for the drawer to pull out the first thing she could reach and change to get to sleep. She didn’t care what it was, as long as it was comfortable.

She got out of her uncomfortable working clothes, uncaringly tossing them to the ground, and put on an oversized t-shirt she recognized belonged to Yang; it smelled like her.

She already felt better.

Blake got to her side of her bed, raising the covers to settle and finally catch some sleep, hopefully without disturbing her fiancé.

“…Blake?”

Mission failed.

Blake sighed “Hi sweetheart.” She leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“T’s okay, I was just half-asleep.” Yang tried to reassure her, without sounding too convincing though. “You’re late.”

“I know, I’m sorry. They kept asking for a little more of my time, and asking questions, and-” Blake sighed again, stopping herself “I really don’t feel like ranting right now.”

“Aww, com’here.” Yang opened her arms and Blake didn’t need to be told twice.

The Faunus made her way between the arms of her lover, resting over her chest and nuzzled under her chin. Surrounded by warmth and love, all the bad feelings she was having mere minutes ago seemed useless and far.

Yang held her close, leaving a kiss between her ears, and Blake sighed in bliss; she could feel her heartbeat from that position.

“…did I ever tell you that you make a great pillow?” she asked, nuzzling more into her chest.

“Once or twice.” Yang laughed slightly “Not hard to… believe.” She joked, slumber slowly coming back for her. Blake smiled, on her way to lose her consciousness as well.

They held close onto each other, limbs tangled and hearts in sync, as sleep came to claim both of them.

Life might have been still hard, in a different way, but it was worth it when you got to share it with the person you loved.


	5. Heart Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Prompt: Bumbleby; Yang running on a treadmill while connected to a heart monitor as part of a stress test, the stress proving too much for Yang's heart, resulting in a massive heart attack/cardiac arrest and Blake must revive her. Feel free to tweak this to your liking."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest bud, when I got your prompt it kinda drove crazy. How was I supposed to give Yang, strong healthy woman, a heart attack because of a run??? So, long story short, I deserve a medal for this xD It's a little forced maybe, but I made it work. Hope you'll like it!

“No!”

“Blake, please-”

“No Yang, I won’t let you do this!”

Yang sighed.

The situation in Mantle was tragic, but Dr. Polendina wasn’t the only scientist who enjoyed to work down there. After Ironwood’s martial law, and Salem’s imminent arrival (That giant Grimm whale was as scary as it was slow), he got in touch with some other great minds, friends of his.

There was only so much they could do, and the priority at the moment, considering how Atlas was abandoning them, was to somehow restore the heat generators.

The only way they found was somehow connecting their auras to a device that supposedly would generate heat and get everything back functioning again, but they soon found out that it wasn’t enough; it needed a powerful semblance to link to that.

That’s where Yang comes into play.

Someone so powerful and with a fire-based semblance? It was perfect, a miracle! But the procedure had its risks, and they were mindful to warn and give her a choice.

Predictably enough, Yang accepted the risks and responsibility in a heartbeat. The same couldn’t be said for Blake though.

“You heard them, they need a powerful aura and semblance to have a chance for it to work.”

“Then why don’t we send Nora?” Blake wasn’t proud of herself for being willing to sacrifice another friend above another, but it was Yang they were talking about “Who better than someone with a electricity-based semblance to reactivate a system!?!” she couldn’t lose her.

“Because they need heat, not electricity.” Yang calmly explained. She understood Blake’s feelings, she would’ve acted the same in her place, so she didn’t hold her offering of Nora against her “Plus, Nora conducts electricity, she doesn’t produce it like I do with my fire.”

“I still don’t want you to do this.”

_I don’t want to lose you._

“Blake.” Yang carefully approached her, gently taking her hands in hers “I don’t know what else to say. But it might save hundreds of lives: I have to do this.”

The Faunus knew from the beginning that she wouldn’t have been able to change her mind, not when Yang already made her decision, when it was about everyone’s wellbeing, hers included. She just hoped she would.

“I’ll be fine.” Yang added, hoping to soothe at least some of her fears, even if she was in no position to make any promises.

Blake carelessly dropped Yang’s hands, worrying the blonde for a moment, before settling hers around her waist in a crushing hug “You better be.”

Yang hugged her back, holding her around her shoulders and close to her chest. Blake was able to listen to Yang’s heartbeat from there, and she focused on the calming regularity of her beats as if it was the last time she would hear them, yet praying with her whole being that it wasn’t.

They stayed like that until later, when the scientists came to retrieve Yang, informing her that the device was ready. Blake stubbornly followed them, refusing to leave her side; she had a promise to keep after all.

* * *

“…this is going to work, right?” Blake asked Pietro, but her real question was clear; _will she be safe?_

“We took all the available precautions; this is as safe as it can be.” Pietro answered honestly. He learned quickly how much the group valued honesty.

Blake nodded, worryingly looking over Yang. The blonde was on a treadmill, a lot of suction cups with cables connected to a monitor stuck on her chest.

The plan was to slowly trigger her semblance, keeping it under control and using fatigue (aka running) instead of a brutal beating. Yang wasn’t really sure if it would’ve worked like that, but she never tried either. She could even gain a new way to use her semblance out of this, which was good.

“Are you ready?” Piero asked. Yang answered with a thumbs up and an encouraging grin made specifically for Blake.

The scientists turned the device on, and Yang started running, taking it slow to release her semblance power. The monitor lit up with all the data about her aura, semblance, power, and heartbeat. The latter somehow reassured Blake.

After more or less ten minutes they could see it was working. Their machine was taking up on all the energy, storing it until it would be enough to try and reactivate the heat system for the whole city.

Yang was panting and sweating, not much for such a short time run, but under the effort to control her semblance to such a gradual buildup. She now had shiny hair and red eyes, but instead of her usual explosion of fire and power it was like a little flame that she was trying to keep at moderate measure, not too much to burst into a fire and not too less to burn out.

It seemed to go and work pretty well, but the moment Blake started relaxing something went wrong.

The monitor started beeping, Yang’s heartbeat went crazy irregular while the girl gripped on her chest in pain, yet still stubbornly keeping running.

“What is going on?” Blake demanded out of the scientists, but didn’t even let them open their mouth “Yang, stop!”

The blonde did stop, but not because of Blake’s order; her heart abruptly stopped functioning and the girl fell ungraciously to the ground.

“YANG!” Blake screamed, and immediately ran beside her partner.

Uncaring of everything and everyone else, she detached all the devices from Yang and gently laid her back to the ground, checking her wrist and neck both for her pulse. There was none.

Slightly panicked, Blake tried again leaning her hear to her chest, just to get the same answer.

“Yang!” Blake cried again, with tears in her eyes, but refused to let panic and fears control her. No, if she wanted to help her, she needed to stay calm.

Blake took a deep breath, then got immediately to work, straddling Yang’s hips and leaning her hands to her chest. Summoning all the first-aid knowledge she got both from Beacon and the White Fang, she started the first thirty compressions series.

Blake paused, pinched Yang’s nose tight and leaned down to join their lips and blew. She then leaned down to find pulse: there was none.

She tried again and again there was nothing.

“Yang, please!” Blake was fully crying now, but that didn’t stop her from continuing the CPR. “You can’t leave me!” She wouldn’t stop until Yang opened her eyes.

Minutes went by and Blake was getting more and more desperate. She was about to lose hope, when Yang abruptly opened her eyes with a choked gasp.

“Yang!” Blake sighed as the greatest relief she ever felt washed over her. She never thought to say that, but not even their past encounters with Adam scared her like that.

Blake took place beside her, gently pulling the blonde up to help her breath, and only when she was certain Yang was out of risks did she pull her close to her chest.

“…Blake?”

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again! You heard me?” Blake cried in her hair, holding her closer. Yang nodded subtly and hugged her back.

Blake never was a controlling person, knowing from personal experience how bad it felt, and always let others free in their choices. But, as sure as the moon was scattered, as long as she was breathing, she would _never_ let Yang put her life at risk like that ever again.


	6. About Protecting Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aerohaze: "For a Bee Writing Prompt how about: Yang wakes up the hospital due to a gruesome injury from a Grimm attack and Blake and her get to an argument bc they only want to protect each other (sorry for not specifying enough and the angst)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost every right to complain about angst after writing "Watching Over You". *big sigh* Anyway, there it is! I hope it's what you were looking for; enjoy!

“Yang!”

The blonde barely had the chance to open her eyes, that a couple of arms surrounded her in a firm hug that felt way less pleasurable than it was supposed to.

Ugh, everything hurt and her head seemed to be unwilling to cooperate to remember what happened. But even in that state, she was able to decipher who was holding her with no fatigue.

“Hi Blake. What’s up?”

Yang regretted her words immediately, as Blake abruptly leaned back with a look of disbelief.

Trouble was coming.

“What’s up? Yang, you almost died back there, it wasn’t even sure if you’d ever wake up, I was scared to death, and all you can say to me is ‘ _what’s up_ ’!?!”

Oh. Now she remembered.

Salem’s arrival brought a new horde of Grimm that attacked what was left of Mantle. They obviously couldn’t stay there and just watch, so they got back into action.

Admittingly, having a Maiden’s powers with them proved to be really helpful with their task (it was also the first time that a Maiden didn’t try to kill them) and the gods only knew if they needed all the help and accommodations possible at the moment.

As much help that Penny was, the fight was still hard and dangerous, and didn’t leave them unscratched.

Yang was living proof of that.

Her and Blake were fighting together (as usual) to clean up a street, when a Megoliath appeared and charged right toward Blake. The Faunus was finishing an attack to another Grimm already, there was no time for her to move away, and with her aura broken from the Ace-Ops fight there was no way she could’ve taken the hit.

Yang knew what she had to do. She ran, pushed Blake away and took the hit in her place. The rest was history.

“What am I supposed to say?” Yang asked, still too weak and tired to function properly.

“I don’t know! I just-” Blake seemed even more agitated, sitting up to pace around the room, hands in her hair “I- You- What was that! Running under a Megoliath like that, you could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

Yang just woke up, still weak tired and in pain. She really wasn’t in the mood for that “At least I was in condition to take the hit!”

“You could’ve died!”

“But I didn’t!”

“But you could have!” Blake broke down, tears forcing their way down her cheeks “We are supposed to protect each other… what will I do if you die?”

Yang’s heart ached at the sight, so she moved her hand to cup Blake’s cheek. Blake leaned into her touch and Yang had to gulp down her own sobs to be able to say what she needed to “…so what if I didn’t push you away? You would be dead and I would ask myself the same question.” The mere thought of that scenario made her feel sick.

Blake looked down; she wasn’t wrong. But she would’ve preferred to be dead in a world with Yang than alive in one without.

She didn’t voice that thought, opting to look down instead.

“…I don’t want to live in a world without you either” Yang said, as if she read her mind “but we have to accept that there’s a chance. Our jobs are dangerous, and what we are up against now even more.” Yang raised Blake’s chin with her free hand, sure to look in her eyes “…but isn’t that why we choose to protect each other? I’ve just been loyal to my word so no, I won’t apologize for protecting and saving your life. Ever.”

Yang’s gaze was deep and hard, but instead that coming out as intimidating it just made Blake’s heart flutter.

Yang’s gaze softened “But I will say, that I’m sorry for making you worry.”

Blake couldn’t take it anymore, and just launched herself in the blonde’s arms again.

“Ooof!”

“Sorry!”

Blake hid her face in the crock of Yang’s neck, while she caressed her hair and ears, clearly not planning to move anytime soon.

“Would you like to lay here and rest with me?” Yang offered. Blake looked like she needed it, and after the last few days she certainly did.

“…sure.”

The couple moved slowly, Blake mindful not to lean on Yang’s wounds and accidentally hurt her, until they made themselves both comfortable.

They fell asleep holding each other.


	7. Lockscreens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Blake-Belladonna-Defence-Force](https://blake-belladonna-defence-force.tumblr.com/): "How about 12 fluff?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You specified "fluff" this time, well played mate! xD There it is then, enjoy! 
> 
> [Prompt List](https://set-wingedwarrior.tumblr.com/post/611105069676494848/prompt-list)

Blake sighed happily, drying her hair with a towel as she entered her room. Nothing could bring you back into the land of the living after a massacring training session like a hot shower.

In between missions and practice with the Ace-Ops, Ironwood really was taking everything out of them. Not that she could blame him, they were against something powerful, they needed to do everything they could and get better.

But gods, what would she give for a night off.

“Hey partner.” Yang greeted her from her bunk bed, without looking away from her magazine.

“Hey.” Blake looked around; it was just the two of them “Where are Ruby and Weiss?”

“Apparently the Ice Queen wasn’t happy about the little time she spent with my sister, so she dragged Ruby to the cafeteria earlier for some ‘ _partners bonding_ ’”

Blake snorted “That’s a weird way to say ‘ _date_ ’.”

“I know right?” Yang laughed as well, before returning to her reading.

Blake looked at the time: it was still early enough. It wouldn’t be a real night off, but maybe they could sneak out of the academy and eat something different than take out or the cafeteria’s food.

“Hey Yang, how do you feel about eating out today?”

“Sounds good, we can ask if some of the others want to join us.”

“Sure.” Was it bad that she hoped, deep down, that all of them would decline? Blake shook her head “My scroll is still on charge, can I look for some place on yours?”

Yang mindlessly nodded, and it was too late when she realized what she just did. She abruptly sit up, eyes widened, with panic “Blake, wait-”

“Am I your lockscreen?”

Yang froze. “…maybe?”

Yes, she was. It was a cut of one of the many selfies Yang took during their “graduation” party.

Yang, who was now standing in front of her partner, seemed incredibly embarrassed as she gripped her left arm and looked at her feet. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Why not?” Blake looked closer at the picture, as if it would answer Yang’s strange behavior (it wasn’t the first time they’d get some picture together as a lockscreen, they even had a whole Team RWBY one once). Instead, it brought up another question “Why did you use this one?”

“Because you’re not looking at the camera.”

“Yeah, I can see that. That’s exactly why I’m asking.”

Yang sighed, aware that there was no way out of this. “You’re looking at me. Or at least it looks so, and your eyes and smile are so soft… it makes me feel special. As if you look like that just for me.”

Blake’s heart ached for a moment at Yang’s confession. The blonde seemed so sure it was an accident, something caused from the camera… she had no idea how much she was right.

She needed to know.

Blake gave her back her scroll and, without a word, she took back her own. Then, she handed it to her partner.

Yang looked at the second scroll in her hand, then at Blake again, confused.

“Turn it on.” Blake said encouragingly.

Yang, still confused, did as she was told. A few seconds later her features changed to wonder and disbelief as she saw a picture of herself, from the same day.

“Where did you take this?” Yang asked. It wasn’t one of hers, and it was too far away to be taken from Blake either (even if she’d be perfectly able to do so with her sneaking abilities).

“Nora took it by accident when Ren tried to stop her from eating her twelfth slice of cake.” Blake giggled, as she moved beside Yang to tap on her own scroll “This is the full picture.”

It was them, looking through their innumerable selfies, this time with Blake focusing on choosing the best picture as Yang looked at her with a loving smile.

Yang couldn’t stop herself from laughing. It was ridiculous, it was basically the specular (and more blurred) one of the picture she used herself!

“As you can see, you have nothing to worry about.” Blake said with a smile, as Yang’s laughter calmed down.

“Man, if I knew I would’ve offered you to take a proper selfie instead.”

“Maybe later.” Blake smiled “But now I’m hungry, so do we want to get out or not?”

“Yes Ma’am!”

That night they came back with brand new lockscreens: the two of them at the restaurant, Yang with a beaming smile as Blake had pressed a kiss on her cheek.


	8. Fucking help me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Prompt list : 33?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, have some old-fashioned and always beloved Beacon Bees, with an exasperated Weiss on the side! 
> 
> [Prompt List](https://set-wingedwarrior.tumblr.com/post/611105069676494848/prompt-list)

Yang and Blake were walking hand in hand through Beacon’s hallways, the blonde with a big goofy smile on her face and a smaller one on the brunette’s.

What a night! It was perfect: they went out, nothing exploded, and even got a romantic first kiss in the moonlight. It really was the perfect first date ever, and they were incredibly happy about it.

Yang’s been so nervous and scared when she decided to ask Blake out, unaware that the Faunus shared the same feelings and was planning to ask the same thing, after building up the necessary courage.

And there they were now, their first coming back home after the first of many dates. Things were good, no, great!

Some whispering was around them as the few students still around saw them, but the couple couldn’t care any less. They were too happy, and nothing could have changed their mood!

Team JNPR noticed as well, their reactions being more subtly, showing to be happy and supportive with smiles and thumb-ups. Except for Nora, she yelled “Yeah, get it girls!” and high fived both of them.

Yang was happily swinging their joined hands, making Blake giggled, as they reached their dorm’s door.

“I can’t wait to tell everything to Ruby and Weiss!”

“Not really ‘ _everything_ ’ I hope.”

“I’ll be discreet.” Yang said, moving her face closer with a charming smile.

“Oh, I know you won’t.” Blake answered, booping her nose instead of giving the desired kiss, then went for the door’s handle.

“I wonder what they did without us around-” Yang wondered out loud, her words stopping as she got a sight of their room.

It was chaos, petals all around, and a not-at-all composed Weiss, in the middle of it all.

“Welcome back. Now fucking help me!” the Ice Queen demanded.

Weiss looked on the edge of a hysterical crisis, as she ran around following that mess of a red-was that Ruby???

“What happened?” Blake asked in disbelief, while Yang got immediately in action to stop her sister.

“I don’t know!” Weiss said, happy to sit and leave the hard work to Yang for the moment.

“Ruby, stop!” the blonde yelled, then turned to her teammate “Weiss, what did you give her?”

“Nothing! She ate an ungodly quantity of cookies and sugary things as usual, and…”

“And?”

“And now that I think about it, she might have accidentally drunk my coffee stash for my study night…”

“SHE DID WHAT?!” Yang asked in panic, distraction enough to make the red blend of petals change direction. “Blake, the door!”

It was too late. They forgot to close the door, surprise taking over them, and the hyperenergetic and speedy girl went for it in a red flash.

“Dammit, we have to catch her!” Yang yelled, and went for the chase. Weiss sighed before running after them.

Blake closed the door, and joined in the chase.

That wasn’t what she expected when she chose Yang, both as her teammate and now as her girlfriend. That wasn’t the life she expected at all, nor what Blake thought her team would be like.

But she wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.


	9. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Bumbleby for the angst prompt “Yang, why are you lying to me” please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Using fanfics as copying mechanism? It's more likely than you think.  
> I'm sorry if this wasn't what you wanted anon, I really hope you'll enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> I haven't been good lately. Last week I had a panic attack for the firt time in my life and I needed to let out my fears in some way. That way being Blake this time (sorry sweetie), and your prompt kinda worked in the scenario, so.  
> I'm still recovering, having ups and downs at the moment, but I'm doing my best to get better, right now I'm feeling good enough for me to reach out and post this, it's a good sign I suppose. Still, don't expect for me to be actually active yet.  
> That said, have a good reading. 
> 
> [Prompt List](https://set-wingedwarrior.tumblr.com/post/611105069676494848/prompt-list)

It wasn’t a good time for Blake.

There has been an assassination attempt, followers of the old White Fang and possibly Adam, against her and her new faction. She didn’t take it well, neither did her partners, the people helping her to rule. For a matter of safety, they decided it was best for Blake to stay home for a while, until they’d find out at least who was behind what happened.

Blake didn’t take it well. It was a crucial moment for the Faunus cause and that forced retirement at home kept her wondering what was happening, if the others were handling the situation well.

It’s not like she didn’t trust them, she picked her collaborators herself, Ilia was among them, and they kept her constantly updated but it couldn’t stop the train of thoughts and worries.

Yang was concerned as well. Her wife was stressed, and tired, but at the same time too much energized with nothing to properly vent her stress and energies.

Seeing Blake pacing around all the time, like a lion in a cage (for a lack of better comparisons), was heartbreaking. There was nothing Yang wanted more than find a way to help her, but she was helpless.

But that wasn’t the worst yet. No, her lowest moment would’ve come later, roughly after two weeks forced home.

One night, Yang saw Blake trying to get comfy in her armchair, with a blanket and her most beloved copy and “ _Ninjas of Love_ ”. It was her comfort read, Yang knew that very well; Blake loved the story, characters, and had a particular love for the relationship between the two main characters.

The way it was developed, all the things they went through together, they were basically soulmates and Blake’s romantic side couldn’t help just falling in love with their love story. 

That’s why she never got tired of them, of re-reading their story, their love blooming. In a way they reminded Blake of her and Yang, and since she started dating the blonde beauty she got an even softer spot for the characters, being able to see so much of themselves in them now.

That’s why that night, when she failed to find that comfort in them, she panicked.

Yang didn’t expect that at all. She just saw Blake open the book, start reading, and then wide her amber eyes in shock. Soon after the same eyes got filled with tears, and Yang couldn’t just sit and watch anymore.

“Blake.” She called, kneeling in front of her, then reached to dry her tears “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I-I can’t find it.” Blake managed to say, in between sobs.

“Can’t find what?” Yang patiently asked.

“Th-the comfort. The g-good feelings. They’re gone!” she cried harder.

“Blake, you gotta work with me now because I can’t understand what’s going on. But if you let me in, I promise everything is going to be okay.” Yang rose to seat on one of the arms of the chair now, in a better position to hug and try to comfort Blake at best that she could.

“Yang.” Blake sniffed “Why are you lying to me?”

That was unexpected “…what?”

“You can’t promise me that! Everything is a mess and I’m so stressed, and tired, and now I can’t have ‘Ninjas of love’ anymore, nothing is going to be okay!” Blake cried harder, as Yang was even more confused.

“What does it mean that you can’t have that anymore?” Yang genuinely asked.

“I-I-” Blake gulped and tried to take a deep breath before speaking again “I tried to read a bit to make myself feel better.” She started, still with trembling voice “But when I got to it, I found no comfort. All the good feelings while I’m reading, they’re gone!”

Blake started crying harder again, and all that Yang could do was holding tighter and murmur soothing things in her cat ear.

“If I try I get this weird bed feeling under my skin… I hate it! This is too much, I lost control of everything, I can’t lose them too!” Blake went on “What if I can’t ever love them again? What if this is some kind of premonition and it will happen with you as well? I don’t want to lose neither of you!” Blake kept crying in her despair, and Yang let her. It was clearly needed.

After a little while Yang moved away to bring a pack of tissues and a tiny trashcan, then settled on the armchair pulling Blake on her lap. She kept holding her with all the love she could master, as the Faunus blew her nose.

“Blake.” Yang started softly “I wasn’t lying before. It is going to be okay, you are just overwhelmed.” The blonde explained, with calm and conviction. She couldn’t afford to show the most little uncertainty or hesitation “This is the most stressed I ever saw you, and you got no way to release it, it is natural that your brain is blacking out! But your stress right now doesn’t mean you don’t love what you love anymore.” Yang kept caressing Blake’s arm ups and down, as she found refuge in the blonde’s neck.

“Are you sure?” Blake weakly asked.

“Yes, I am. This won’t last forever, I swear.”

Blake was still shivering with her anxiety and bad feelings, but it felt nice to hear that.

After crying a little bit more, Blake passed out from exhaustion. Yang wasn’t happy to see her wife in such distress, but at least she could sleep now. It would’ve gotten better; all of this just needed some time.

In fact, it took Blake a few weeks to recover from all of that. Time helped, but not as much as being able to be back to her work and her habits. Still, when she picked up her book and started reading, with a smile of pure joy on her face, it was the best thing Yang could’ve asked for.


	10. Shirt teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [thanos-rat](https://thanos-rat.tumblr.com/): "Number 8 random, pls?" 
> 
> Anon: "Random: 8 please??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt: "Can you please…? Hmmm, I don’t know. Maybe put a shirt on?!”_
> 
> Okay, I wrote this before my panic attack, and it got recently checked by my proof-reader, so there it is! I'm starting to feel better so I might at least share this and try to prove that I'm not dead (yet).  
> Enjoy!
> 
> [Prompt List](https://set-wingedwarrior.tumblr.com/post/611105069676494848/prompt-list)

It was a normal day at Beacon Academy.

Students were busy with their students’ lives, Pyrrha was training with Jaune, Nora dragged Ren away to let them be alone and Weiss did the same with Ruby, but to make her study with her in the library because “as a team leader she had to be prepared”.

Yang got back to Team RWBY’s dorm after her own training session at the gym (these guns wouldn’t maintain themselves!), where everything was as normal as everything else.

The bunk beds stayed in a precarious balance made of pure steel will and ignorance of how gravity works, a couple of shirts, most likely hers or Ruby’s, were on the ground (Yang made mental note to pick them up after showering) along with some books Blake’s most likely went through already.

All of that was normal, just like Blake laying on her bed with a new book in her hands.

What wasn’t normal, was Blake laying on her bed with a new book in her hands wearing her underwear only.

Yang’s face lit up and her eyes widen, before covering them up with a hand. It was probably dumb considering they shared the room, they changed together countless times, but it was different from seeing Blake just chilling on her bed with nothing covering her up!

Yang groped for her drawer with closed eyes. She did, in fact she ended up hitting it and cursing under her breath.

At that point Blake moved her eyes from her pages and noticed her “Oh, hi Yang.” She greeted with nonchalance.

“H-Hi Blake.” Yang answered, giving Blake her back, and trying to sound as much natural as she could. Which meant, sounding super unnatural and making her partner suspicious.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, totally! Why are you asking?”

_Keep it cool_ Yang told herself, trying to keep focus on her drawer as if in deep research of something.

Blake raised an eyebrow, and got up from her bed to get near the blonde. Yang’s only response was to get even more flustered, desperately trying not to look at her partner’s very exposed body.

The Faunus noticed immediately and just grinned knowing exactly what was going on “I don’t know, you seem a little tense… can I do something to help?” she asked with fake innocence.

Yang wanted to die. But there was something the brunette could actually do to help her at the moment.

“Can you please…? Hmmm, I don’t know. Maybe put a shirt on?!” the blonde requested, miserably failing at not sound freaked out.

Blake just giggled “I didn’t take you as the prudish type!” she teased.

“One thing is my own body, another somebody else’s!” Yang tried to defend herself, but her pouting was too cute to be taken seriously.

“I see. But this is my room as well and I have the right to dress anyway I want. It doesn’t make you uncomfortable, does it?” then Blake leaned closer to the mess of a blonde beside her “Unless, it’s the opposite...?”

Blake stepped even closer, and Yang gulped, getting even redder. There was a moment of tensed silence, before Blake just laughed at her face.

“I’m just messing with you!” the Faunus kept laughing “I just found myself without clean clothes, I’m waiting for my laundry to get done.” She explained herself.

Yang was still trying to recover, but the explanation eased her and she nodded.

Actually, it kind of triggered her Mom Friend mode. Now chiller and way less red, Yang got to her drawer again and easily pulled out her cleaned clothes, plus and extra baggy shirt that threw at Blake.

Blake looked at the shirt and the blonde, confused. Yang just gave her a smile “Next time, just ask if you need something to wear.” She said with a smile, then headed to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Still stunned, it took Blake a couple of seconds before putting the shirt on and get back to her reading.

On her bed again, Blake gave a little look around and after getting sure no one would catch her, she pulled up the collar of the bright orange shirt and sniffed.

It smelled good.


	11. Exhausted Parents Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pantherfaunus56: "For a prompt, can you do kisses #7?" 
> 
> [Prompt: Exhausted parents kiss]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You. You _get it_!  
> Thank you so much for this prompt, parents bees are my weakness! I'm just sad that I wrote this during such a bad time, maybe I could've done better. It's short, but it is still super-fluffy. I hope you'll like it!  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> PS: sorry it took so long

Blake joined Yang in their bed with a thud. She was tired, reduce of trying to get their baby to sleep.

“I swear to God Yang, he’s as loud as you!” she complained, still looking for the comfort of her wife’s embrace.

Yang wasn’t any better after doing the same for their older daughter, but still hugged Blake close, giggling “One of them had to take it after me!”

“No, they hadn’t.” Blake’s deadpanned response just made Yang giggle a little more, prompting a satisfied twitching of cat ears. Blake always felt proud when she made Yang laugh.

“Come on, let’s just get some rest, okay?” Blake mumbled something in agreement, and Yang leaned down to kiss her goodnight.

It was nothing more than simple lips against lips, both of them lacking the energy to put anything more into it. Blake still kissed back, hungry for that intimacy that they didn’t have the time to explore as much as they used to anymore.

Despite all the tiredness it didn’t lack any of the honesty and love that’s always been in them, and that was more than enough for them to feel satisfied.

When they pulled back, Yang lingered a second more to pepper Blake’s lips with a few more light kisses, prompting her to take Yang back down for another sweet kiss.

This second one though, despite being as lovely as the first one, wasn’t meant to last. A cry from the other room abruptly cut it short.

Blake sighed “Drake why, what’s wrong with you?” she moved to get up but a strong hand gently pushed her back down.

“I got it.” Yang said with a smile, then rushed to their son’s room to calm him down before risking to wake Yin up as well. The little girl had school next morning after all.

Blake would’ve normally fought Yang, but she was too tired and couldn’t help but be thankful for her wife’s mindfulness and altruistic nature.

Soon after, the cries died down in tiny sobs. From her bed Blake was able to look through the door, that Yang left open, and see her wife walking through the hallway with the baby cradled in her arms, jumping in place, trying anything to calm the baby down.

It wasn’t exactly how anyone would want to spend time at 1am, but Yang still wore this soft loving expression, filled with so much love for her baby.

Yang hummed some song, pressing her lips on the little boy’s temple first, and then in between his little blonde kitty ears.

It didn’t matter how many times Blake would see scenes like that, every time it melted her heart and reminded her how she’d never trade that life for anything else in the world.

Blake fell asleep watching them, with the softest smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang is humming "All Our Days"


	12. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: "Can we please stop running? I think I’m dying.” Bumbleby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got it bud! That was pretty fun to write, hope you'll like it!

It didn’t need a genius to see that Yang Xiao Long was a very athletic and well trained woman. Sure, her prime department was lifting weights, but in order to do so properly she needed a well performed warm up.

Yang learned at her own expense what happened when you started training and lifting high weights without warming your muscles first, and she would never make the same mistake again.

So, in time she mastered everything she needed to ger her body ready for the real training, and being as fit as she was meant that it would take a while.

She had multiple ways to warm up when she hit the gym, but the easiest and most effective was running and then stretching.

Since a well trained body as her own would need some time to warm her up, that meant that she would spend a lot of time on the tapis roulant and before she could even think to be ready for her work out.

So, when Blake proposed to her to go jogging together, she didn’t think much of it, sure she would be easily able to keep up.

Boy, if she was wrong.

Not even the amazing sight of a sweaty Blake in training could be worth the pain she was going through, and surely not at the expense of her own look.

Yang knew that Blake’s field was cardio, but that was _insane_!

They’ve been running for who knew how long by now, and the Faunus didn’t seem to want to stop any time soon. She looked relaxed even! _Relaxed_!

Meanwhile Yang was on the verge of collapsing, and she knew Blake was totally aware that she was struggling! She wasn’t sure how to take that. Was Blake messing with her? Pretending to be fine just to see how long she would resist? Waiting to see her partner break down crying like a baby?

Because as much as Yang hated to admit it, she was incredibly close so.

Eventually, Yang’s pained lungs won over her pride.

“Can we _please_ stop running?” Yang begged “I think I’m dying!”

The dark haired girl did as asked, and Yang has never been so happy to see the plaza of her school, still and no more going on circles.

Yang bent down, resting her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths. And as if that wasn’t humiliating enough, Blake just stood still, with breaths so soft and calm that it looked like she wasn’t breathing at all.

_…wait a second._

Yang, after getting up, took a closer look at her partner; Blake was completely still and unexpressive. Which was technically normal, but like that she didn’t even look alive!

Yang moved a hand to touch her partner’s shoulders, only for the figure to dissipate in the air.

“What the-!”

Yang frantically looked around, before finally spotting her, the real one, sitting on a tree branch with a book in her hands and a way too much amused smile on her lips.

“Wow Yang, took you longer than I thought to notice!” Blake said, jumping to the ground just so she could laugh in her face.

“You little! Did you just spend all the time reading and relaxing while I was suffering?!?”

“Well, I did need to put an effort to keep my clone moving and to seem real.”

“You were sitting on a tree with a book! I was the one training!” _and almost crying_ she was about to add, but her pride wasn’t crushed enough to admit something like that.

“That was a new technique of mine though, so it was technically training too.” The smile she gave her was too devious to actually believe that.

Yang stood still for a long moment, just staring at her in disbelief.

Then all of a sudden, Yang jumped forward in trying to catch Blake by surprise and consume her revenge. But again, Yang was fooled by a shadow clone.

Not too far, Blake laughed and ran, and Yang proceeded to chase her.

“Just wait until I catch you!” she yelled, but her own laugh betrayed her.

But the chase didn’t last long, Yang was too tired, so tired that she actually tripped over her own feet and ended up face to the ground.

Blake stopped, worry taking over for a second, before seeing Yang’s weak thumbs-up and starting laughing at her almost maniacally.

Yang looked up at her, mesmerized at the beautiful sight: a carefree, happy Blake.

The blonde wasn’t sure if she ever heard her partner laugh like that; but it was a beautiful sound, and something worth crushing her pride for.


	13. "Fancy meeting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: Fancy a meeting on the bus/train on the way to work regularly AU? Bees of course :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason since I first read your request I immediately pictured Yang saying "Fancy meeting you here!", even if at first I had absolutely no idea of the context I could've used. Until recently, when an idea decided to sneak into my mind. So, there you go, maybe it's not exactly what you expected (wow, I'm doing that a lot lately) but hopefully you'll still like it. Enjoy!

It became some sort of a challenge between them.

Since Yang started her new job, which unfortunately forced her to take a train every day, she noticed a woman in particular in the middle of that sea of commuters.

She was a beautiful cat Faunus, with cute ears on top of her raven hair, and every day she would sit in the same spot and read a book during the journey.

That was the first thing Yang noticed about her; she wasn’t able to read in any means of transportation, it made her nauseous, and the girl constantly reading in her same wagon did catch her attention.

Yang was a little envious of people able to do that, it would make her journeys much less boring. At least she had her music.

It was a little thing that made Yang show interest during a boring journey, but what kept it was everything else: the way she would keep a straight face all the time but her cat ears would betray her true feelings towards what was around her, and towards her readings. Her graceful movements. And, in general, how stunning she always managed to look so early in the morning.

Yang felt a little bad for her staring at first, but was it really so wrong to appreciate the presence of such a gorgeous woman? And besides, the blonde knew this wasn’t a one sided thing.

She was aware of her own beauty as well, and she noticed the way the dark woman would sneak a look up from her book from time to time despite trying to cover it with looking around, or outside the window, or by checking her phone. But Yang knew better.

And this is how it started; stolen glances taken from time to time, sometimes getting caught, sometime not. That became their game, and somehow they warmed up to each other despite never having a spoken an actual word to each other.

Sometimes they would smirk teasingly at the other if get caught, other times even pull faces, and after a while they started greeting each other with a smile the first moment they would share eye contact in the morning.

It was weird but comforting, a steady presence in each other’s lives, a way to make their journeys less boring and get a distraction from the real world, a little time of amusement before taking care of the day ahead of them.

It was a fun way to spend time during those uneventful train rides, until one eventful day did happen.

It started as usual the two of them doing their thing at the start of the day, until a man with red hair and bull horns climbed in their wagon.

They didn’t think anything of it at first, why would’ve they? He was just another person on his own journey, nothing unusual there. What was unusual though, was how he straight up went toward the other Faunus woman.

At first it seemed like he just wanted to take the empty seat next to her; instead he just stood up over her, looking down at her with some sort of smile he probably thought was charming.

“Can I… help you?” she asked, clearly uncomfortable. Yang thought that she never saw her face so expressive, if the pinned cat ears weren’t a giving away already.

“Actually, yes. I think I lost my number, could I borrow yours?”

The woman looked at him confused, while Yang internally sighed. That was _awful_.

He kept trying to have conversation and get something out of the other woman, who was clearly uncomfortable with the attention and trying to make him go away, and at some point Yang just couldn’t take it anymore.

She took a deep breath, and decisively walked towards them.

“Oh my gosh, Blake! Fancy meeting you here, it’s been so long!”

Blake’s confused expression would’ve betrayed her, if the man wasn’t too busy looking outraged at the blonde.

“Excuse you? We were having a conversation here-”

“Yeah yeah, sure pal” Yang carelessly patted him away on his chest and sat down next to the woman “Now if you’ll excuse us, me and my old friend here have a lot of catch up to do!” then turned to her ‘old friend’ “How’s life? My job is so boring, but Ruby’s always there for me to cheer me up!”

The blonde started rambling over her job and her little sister, and the man was so put off and confused from all that just happened that just preferred to give up this time.

Only when he was nowhere nearby, did Yang stop her rambling, letting out a sigh and asking with more serious voice “Are you okay?”

“I…”

“I’m sorry for stepping up like that! I just can’t stand people who can’t get a hint, I’ve had my fair share, and you looked so uncomfortable, and-”

“Hey.” Blake gently stopped the blonde’s rambling “It’s fine, really. I would’ve probably been able to take care of that on my own eventually, but the extra help isn’t unappreciated. Thank you.” She smiled, not the teasing or amused one Yang was used to. That was the very first genuine smile the blonde got to experience, and it made her heart leap.

“Y-you’re welcome.”

Silence followed them for a few moments more, broken only by the sound of the rails and the little background chattering of other passengers, until the Faunus spoke up.

“How did you know my name?” That was a rightful question. After all, outside that little game of theirs, they didn’t really know each other, figures having a proper introduction.

“Oh! Damn, that must seem very creepy huh?” Yang laughed awkwardly “One day you had your name tag showing, and I remembered.”

“So, you memorized the name of a total stranger?” there it was, that familiar teasing smirk of hers. But Blake wasn’t the only one ready to play.

“It would’ve been a crime to forget the name of such a beauty, don’t you think?” Yang knew she won the moment Blake’s face fell in surprise.

“Smooth, I’ll give you that. Miss..?”

“Yang Xiao Long, at your service.” Yang moved one hand at her chest and bowed, as much as being sat down would allow her.

Blake giggled “Well Yang, it was a pleasure but my stop is coming.” she said, getting her bag. Yang already knew of course; it was the one right before her own. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Same place, same time.” Yang shoot one last wink, and Blake stepped down from the train.

Yang didn’t resent her job for making her take that morning train ride every day anymore. How could she when, mere days after that, she got a date out of it?


End file.
